


The big brother

by LadyAbigail



Series: The new edition [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Toddler, DO NOT COPY, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, Pregnancy, Toddler Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Mary has a discussion with Dean about becoming a big brother





	The big brother

It had been almost 6 weeks since Mary had found out she was pregnant but she still didn’t know how to tell Dean he was going to be a big brother. Mary and John were both only children so they had no idea how to approach the subject. The toddler was either going to love or hate the idea. Knowing that she needed to talk to Dean sooner than later Mary decided to pull Dean aside from his toys. Well she pulled him aside from his favorite toy which was some electric car road thing that John had gotten him a couple months before. **  
**

“Dean, can you come here a minute?”

Dean set down the remote to the toy than headed over to Mary.  He was worried he had done something wrong. Once he got to the couch he climbed up onto it then went onto Mary’s lap.

“Dean, you are not in any trouble.” Mary reassured him. “How do you feel about becoming a big brother?”

Dean gave his mother a puzzled look. A big brother? What did that mean? Was Dean going to have somebody to play with?

“Big brother?” Dean continued to give his mother a puzzled look.

“Yes honey.” Mary told him. She tried to figure out how to put it into words. “Your father and I decided to give you a brother or a sister.”

Mary took Dean’s hand and placed it on her small baby bump then watched for his reaction. Dean looked down at her belly. It was hard for him to believe there was a baby in there.

“Did you eat it?” Dean tilted his head up so he could look up at Mary.

“No I did not eat it,” Mary kissed the top of his head while laughing. What a weird toddler but it seemed like he would be okay with being a brother. “You can go back to your cars now.”

Mary helped him off of her lap and before he went back to his electric cars he placed a kiss on Mary’s bump. She could see that Dean was going to love this baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of LadyAbigail. DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT COPY. DO NOT TRANSLATE


End file.
